


"How are you not terrified of me?"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [4]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Angstober 2019, Lwj wants to stay, M/M, Pain, So wwx breaks his heart, Wei ying knows hes going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: "I didn't ask for your help. You might not fear me Lan Wangji…" when he turns back to face lan Zhan his eyes are glowing red. "But you really should."He brings Chenqing to his lips. "You should be terrified." He closes his eyes and lets a single note loose.





	"How are you not terrified of me?"

The power was too much. 

He couldn't control it. 

Everything was falling apart.

They were all dead and gone dead and gone dead and gone dead and g-

"Wei Ying"

Except for him.

He raised his eyes to meet those of the man in front of him and managed a small half smile. (Forced, fake and tired - and from the look on his face he knew)

"Lan Zhan"

"Wei Ying come back" 

That blank face that usually gave nothing away had cracks and he could see the pain and and hope and regret -

And no fear.

"How are you not terrified of me? Why strong you still here? Why didn't you leave with Jiang Cheng and the rest?"

Lan Zhan stared at him with some unknown look in his eyes. Some look that Wei Ying, who was in too much pain to decipher. 

He turned away. "Leave Lan Zhan."

A hand reached out and clasped his wrist forcing wei ying to face him. "I wont leave Wei Ying." 

He just shook his head and pulled his hand free. "Staying is a death sentence. I won't subject anyone else to that. This is all my fault. All the death and pain and suffering…. And the fear…" he choked back a sob. "I only wanted to protect them. Keep them safe." 

"Not afraid of Wei Ying. Never of Wei Ying." Lan Zhan paused as if trying to find the words and the creese between his brows deepened. "Scared _ for _ Wei Ying."

He twisted away from Lan Zhan heartbreak covering his face "_ why couldn't they leave us be? _ Why did you come back?" 

A deep breath and Lan Zhan shifted awkwardly and suddenly… wei ying understood. 

Oh. 

Lan Zhan loved him.

Suddenly certain events in the past few months (maybe years) made a lot more sense. 

He turned away and took a step away from Lan Zhan, brushing away the tears that threatened to fall under the guise of moving a strand of hair. 

"Get lost Lan Wangji. I don't want you here nor do I need you."

"Wei Ying-" He hears the pain and betrayal and shuts his eyes.

"I didn't ask for your help. You might not fear me Lan Wangji…" when he turns back to face lan Zhan his eyes are glowing red. "But you really should."

He brings Chenqing to his lips. "You should be _ terrified. _" He closes his eyes and lets a single note loose. 

When he opens his eyes Lan Zhan is gone.

He makes his way back to the burial mounds alone and waits for his inevitable death.

He closes his eyes and remembers a song from a cave that feels like lifetimes ago. If a tears slips out from under his lids there is no one left to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
